Missed Adventures of the Kiddie Kind
by writers-block-Bgone
Summary: A series of one-shot's of Danny and the gang as little kids. Written with love and by my precious plot bunnies. Be prepared for all kinds of cute and crazy kids. 3rd Installment "A Fear of Flights" is up!
1. Duo to Trio

NOTICE: Some of the themes for my one-shots will stem from ASTtM. You don't need to read that to understand this though. I'll try and keep everything clear and easy.

So, hey everyone, and welcome to 'Missed Adventures of the Kiddy Kind'! I'm glad to get this out there, this little bunny's been hopping around my head for far too long now! If you've read A Stroll Through the Mall, you might remember the start to this.

I don't own DP characters; just this fluffy-ish story…enjoy. Grammar misfits are (probably) there for a reason. ;)

* * *

><p>(Set in chapter 8, of ASTtM. Tucker's POV.)<p>

Danny left the room, and I took the chance to confront Sam, "Why so angry Sam? Finally getting upset with how little he notices you?" I smirked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She snapped back.

Smirk gone, "You've been treating Danny, like a little boy treats a little girl he likes." I waved my hands around, acting out my joke, "I shall prove to her, once and for all, how great my love is for her! By throwing this rock at her head, and sticking bubble-gum in her hair!"

Sam laughed, and relaxed a little. "I'm just a little out of it today, I guess…"

* * *

><p><em>Over ten-years ago…<em> (Tucker's POV.)

My friend Danny played in the mud with me. We always had lots of fun getting messy; but we didn't like getting clean.

"No Mrs. Fenton! Me don't want bath!"

I was put in the tub anyway, "That's, _I_ don't want _a_ bath, okay Tucker?" Mrs. Fenton told me."

"Fine. _I _don't want _a _bath, can I go back out and play now?"

"No, Tucker, you're filthy, and you need a bath."

I tried to escape the tub, but then I heard mommy coming, she brought Danny into the bathroom with her.

"Thank you, Lola. I'm so sorry about what Danny did to your garden…"

"Are you kidding?" Mommy said, and put Danny in the tub with me. "That part of the yard is reserved for Tucker's love of mud. I quit trying to plant flowers in the yard a _long _time ago. Each time I tried, Tucker would _eat _them, in the blink of an eye."

Mrs. Fenton laughed, "I can sympathize. Danny ate my makeup once, and then he tried to have Jazz's toy, Bear-Bert, for dissert."

Mommy put Danny in the tub next to me, "Hey! I don't want bath! No clean! I want mud!" Danny pouted at my Mommy.

"Here," Mommy said, and got out-

"THE BUBBLE-BATH!" Danny and me shouted.

Mommy smiled, "Yes, kiddies, the bubble-bath." Mommy squirted the bubble bath in the tub, and started swishing the water.

Mrs. Fenton helped, "Come on Danny, come one Tucker; help make more bubbles!"

"YAY!" We shouted and splashed around. Filling the tub, all the way to the top with bubbles!

"Okay now," Mommy said scrubbing my face with a rag, "Time to get all the dirt off!"

Danny's mommy scrubbed Danny too, "No!" Danny said.

"Sorry, Danny; but I have to get you clean. Please stop squirming."

Danny didn't stop, he just pouted, and his hair was covered with bubbles. I let my Mommy scrub the dirt off of me, like a good boy. Mrs. Fenton wouldn't give up though, she never did.

Well, maybe Danny did win a little sometimes, "Tell you what, Danny," Mrs. Fenton said, "If you're a good boy, and you get nice and clean, I'll give you a cookie."

She got Danny's attention, "Will they be Caramel-apple-doodles?"

"They can be what ever you want, and you can help Mommy make them; but you have to get clean."

Danny agreed right away, and promised me that I could help too!

When we got out of the tub, our Mommy's put us in our footsies. Then Danny's mommy brought us all the pillows from upstairs, and we made a fort!

I giggled, and hid underneath a stack of pillows. No way, was Danny going to find me, I thought. I huddled into the pillows, and stopped myself from giggling.

I could hear Danny's footsteps, and then "Oof" Danny pounced on me.

He rolled of off me, laughing, and I sat up to face him. "How did you know I was there?"

Danny stopped laughing to talk, "I could smell you." He laughed at me again.

"How could you smell me? I just had a bath!" Danny wouldn't stop laughing, until we heard the oven ding, and ran to the kitchen.

"Cookies!" Mrs. Fenton sang. She and Mommy put them on a plate.

"I mean it, Maddie. You've got some of the most delicious cookie creations, I have ever tasted," Mommy said.

"Well, that's what happens when you marry a cookie lover." Mrs. Fenton smiled, and gave Danny and me a cookie.

Danny and me, had a race to see who could eat their cookie the fastest! Danny won, but then I said, "Fine, but I bet you can't eat MORE cookies then ME!"

Danny's eyes lit up, "I bet I can!" Then we raced to eat the most cookies.

I don't think our Mommies realized that we were eating all the cookies, though. We were standing right by them as they were talking, and they even bent down to check on us a few times. So it had to be okay.

I just ate my fifth cookie, and Danny was still eating his fourth! Um, that means I'm winning, right?

I tried to reach for another cookie, just to make sure; but Mommy stopped me.

"One is enough, Tucker. You've got your first day of kinder-garden tomorrow and you don't want too much sugar keeping you up all night. Look at Danny, he's actually taking the time to enjoy his cookie."

I looked at Danny, he wasn't enjoying his cookie; he was just full already.

"Um, Lola?" Mrs. Fenton asked Mommy, "I think they had more then _one._"

Our Mommies looked at the empty cookie plate. "I don't get it," my Mommy said, "They're not supposed to eat like this until they're teenagers…"

…

"Mommy? Where are you going?" Danny asked his Mommy.

"Danny, I'm going with Jazz to the mother-daughter girl-scout campout, and Daddy's at a ghost convention. So you get to sleepover with Tucker for a few nights, okay?"

"But; what about school, Mommy?" Danny asked, with his pouty face.

"Tucker's Mommy is going to take you, okay? You get to go to school together! Won't that be fun?"

"I guess…" Danny said.

Mrs. Fenton stood up, "Do you have everything, Lola?"

Mommy smiled, "Yes. Don't worry Maddie, Maurice will be home all week so I'll have plenty of help."

"Alright, Bye-bye Danny! I'll be home soon!"

"Bye-bye Mommy…"

…

The next morning, my Mommy made a big breakfast for Danny and me. I liked the bacon the most!

"Alright, boys. Grab your backpacks, it's time to go to school." Mommy said.

"Okay, Mommy!" I said back.

Danny and me got our backpacks. Mine was Batman, and Danny's was Spiderman. We left home, and got into our car seats; but Danny didn't talk much as we went to school.

"Did you sleep well, Danny?" Mommy asked Danny.

Danny looked at Mommy, "Yes…"

"What's wrong?"

"I just miss my Mommy…"

"Oh, Danny. Don't worry, your Mommy will be home soon."

Danny nodded yes, and didn't talk anymore…

…

When we finally got to our new school, Mommy gave us our backpacks, and brought us to the classroom.

The teacher greeted us at the door; her short sun-colored hair bouncing in curls, "Hello, there!" She said, "You must be Mrs. Foley, correct?"

"Yes," Mommy said, "This is my son, Tucker, and his friend Danny Fenton. His parents are out of town for a few days, so he's staying with me. I'll be bringing him to school for a while."

"I see. Well, I'm Miss. Alley; it's nice to meet you two boys!" Miss. Alley knelt down to our levels. "We're going to have lots of fun together! How does that sound?"

I giggled, "You're pretty."

"Aww, that's so sweet of you to say, Tucker."

Mommy sighed, "Oh Lord, here we go again. I'm sorry Miss. Alley, Tucker's always been like this."

"No problem," Miss. Alley said, standing up, "I get it all the time. You just can't stop boys from being boys."

"You can say that again," Mommy bent down to talk to Danny and me, "Now boys, you run along and play. I'll come and pick you up when school is over, okay?"

"Okay," Danny and I agreed, running to the toys…

…

"I smite thee! With my eye-beams!" I shouted, hurling around my Lego-robot.

Danny paused, letting his Lego-robot down, "What does "smite," mean?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, Miss Alley!" I ran across the room, "Miss Alley? What does smite mean?"

"Well, it means to defeat, or destroy someone...but where did you learn a word like that?"

I shrugged and ran off, "I don't know!"

I ran back to Danny, "Say, Danny? Why do you only want to play with me?"

"Because," Danny began, "I don't know anyone here; but you…and I'm scared of the other kids, and I miss my Mommy…"

"Well I'm not scared," I said.

Danny looked at me, "That's just because you're smitten with Miss. Alley."

"NO, I'm NOT! Um, what does "smitten," mean?"

"It means," Danny, pointed his finger at me, "you like a girl! A girl with COOTIES!"

"Eww! Miss. Alley doesn't have cooties! And she' not a girl, she's a grown up!"

"Same difference!" Danny shouted at me.

"Boys, boys," Miss. Alley interrupted, "No shouting, play nice. You wouldn't want a time out, would you?"

I gazed at Miss. Alley, "No, Miss. Alley. We won't fight anymore, we promise. Right Danny?"

"Uh-huh, we promise." Danny said, smirking at me.

"Good," Miss. Alley said, and stood up heading for the door. "Well, it looks like our latecomer has finally arrived. Welcome, Mrs. Manson. I'm glad you could finally make it!"

Mrs. Manson walked into the classroom wearing a pink floral print dress, her fluffy hair all neat and combed. She was holding a little black-haired girl's hand; the girl had on a matching dress, and looked unhappy.

"Yes, we finally made it. I'm sorry, we got lost since we're still so new to the area."

"Nothing to worry about. I take it that, this is Samantha?" Miss. Alley bent down to greet the girl. "Nice to meet you Samantha, I'm Miss. Alley."

The unhappy girl looked angry, "It's SAM. I want to be called SAM."

"Oh my," Miss. Alley said, looking at Sam's mother for conformation.

"Sammy-kin's don't be rude. I'm sorry, she just insists on being called that."

"No problem, Sam it is."

I turned to Danny, he was looking at the girl curiously, "You know," Danny said, "I think she'd be a lot prettier if she was happy."

I blinked, "She'd be "prettier?" Well look who's smitten now, huh?" I smirked.

Danny turned to me, "I am NOT smitten!"

I took Danny's outburst as a challenge, "Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"HEY!" Someone shouted scaring us. We spun around to face that Sam girl. "NO fighting," She disciplined us. "You're supposed to be friends, and friends DO NOT fight. Understood?"

"Yes!" Danny and I yelled before running away.

"Wow." I heard Miss. Alley say behind us, "She's one tuff little girl, isn't she?"

Sam's mother sighed loudly, "I'm afraid not even I'll be able to make a lady out of her…"

"What should I do about her? I'm sorry; but I can't let her scare the boys too badly."

Sam's mommy looked thoughtful for a second, "Have you got a got a garden box somewhere?" Miss. Alley nodded yes, "Let her at it. She'd tend to flowers every waking moment of her day, if I'd let her. She should leave the trouble makers alone after that, so long as they don't hurt her precious plants." Then the grown ups said goodbye, and parted ways.

After Sam's mommy left, I looked at Danny. He was blushing, and looking back-and-forth between Sam, and the floor.

"Hey, kids!" Miss. Alley called, "Listen up, its time to go outside!"

I cheered with all the other kids, Sam didn't pay attention, and neither did Danny. Finally, I grabbed Danny and started dragging him outside.

"Come on, Danny! Lets go play outside! The sun is shinning, and it's still muddy outside!" I got his attention after saying that; but he still hung back a little.

Then I knew why, Miss. Alley was holding Sam back to talk, "Now Sam, I know this is your first day so I want to make you feel happy here. There's a flower box in the garden filled with all kinds of flowers. Would you like me to show you?"

Sam perked up, "Flowers? Sure." Then Sam yanked her hand from Miss. Alley's and walked past us, and outside.

"Wow," Danny said is awe, "She's, she's strong…"

I gave Danny a weird look, "What is up with you? I though you said girls had cooties?" I snorted, "Are you…smitten with that Sam girl?"

"That doesn't mean anything, Tuck!"

"Why not?"

"Because, well because I am NOT smitten!"

"Boys, please don't argue…" Miss. Alley interrupted, Danny just ran off.

I went after him. He didn't run too far, just past the playground to the small garden. He hid behind one of the boxes, looking at Sam who was at the flower box.

She'd brought a pail, and shovel from the sand box. She took the pail to the water fountain, and filled it with water, then came back to the flower box. I leaned closer to Danny, "Danny? What are we doing here?"

"Nothing," Danny responded, "So you can just go to the playground and play with everyone else."

"No, I want to see what's got you so weird."

Sam grabbed her shovel, and scooped up some water, gently poring a scoopful on every individual flower. "There," she said, "Now at least you've got some water. Oh, you poor things! They haven't taken very good care of you, have they? Well, that's going to change. I'll make sure that no one will pick you, stomp on you, or ignore you ever again!" She started pulling out weeds, "Poor weeds, it's a shame you had to grow here; but the flowers need more room then you. Poor flowers are sad," she untangled the flower stems, and mixed up the soil when she finished pulling out the weeds. Danny fumbled around, with some rocks on the ground. Then, choosing a small round one, he threw it at Sam's head. It hit her, and she turned to us, "Hey! If you're going to spy on me, and throw rocks; then help me, help the flowers, or leave!"

I darted away; but Danny jumped up and ran for the flower box. "Are you really going to take really good care of the flowers?" Danny asked. I turned back around, and quietly joined him.

"Of course! I always keep my promise to the flowers." She smiled for the first time that day, "I love plants. Especially flowers!"

I quirked an eyebrow; "Is that why you're wearing that dress?"

Sam gave me a mean look, "NO! I HATE this dress! Mommy makes me wear them; but one day, I promise I'll NEVER set foot in another floral print dress AGAIN!"

I hid behind Danny, "But why don't you like the dress?" he asked quietly.

"Because, printing the picture of a flower on cloth is insulting to the flowers. Flowers aren't flat, and they don't smell like laundry! Flower print is only for people who don't really care about flowers, and I _do_ care." She frowned, "I just wish I could get rid of this dumb dress…I hate it." She turned back to the flower box, "You can stay, if you help me turn the soil. I don't think they're enough earthworms in this box, so the soil isn't healthy…"

"Okay," Danny said, "what can we do?"

"Just turn the soil," Sam said, and we did.

But; it didn't take long before Sam chased Danny and me away for ripping apart the flowers' roots, and tearing them out of the soil. "She's crazy!" I shouted.

"_No_, she is _not_! We just hurt the flowers, and she got upset. She warned us, and tried to teach us how to do it right!"

"Well, anyway," I let it go, "lets find some mud to play in! That way, we won't have to worry about any stinking flowers." Danny agreed quietly, and we went to a patch of wet dirt. "Here Danny! If we push the dirt around enough, it'll become mud!"

"Okay," Danny agreed quietly.

We played in the new mud for a while, when some of our classmates decided to come check it out.

"Hi," I greeted nicely.

"Ugh, eww, how can you play with mud? It's gross!" The girl said, and flipped her black hair back. "Boys are so gross!"

Her yellow-haired friend agreed, "Yeah, and they have cooties!"

"We do not!" I protested, "GIRLS are the ones that have cooties!"

The girls gasped, "We do NOT!"

"Do too!"

"Do NOT!"

Danny stood up, and walked towards us, "AH!" he yelped, and tripped over his feet. He landed in the mud, on his face, splattering the two girls all over with the dark mud. They screamed, and ran away trying to find Miss. Alley.

Danny pulled his head up, and gasped for air. "Danny!" I shouted, "You okay?"

Danny breathed heavily, and nodded; "I'm fine, Tuck. I just…" Danny paused, and shoved some mud around with his hands, his eyes got wide. He grabbed a fist full of mud, and ran off.

"Hey! Wait for me!"

Danny ran all the way back to the flower box, where Sam was still taking care of the flowers.

She noticed us right away, and blocked our path, "You've hurt the flowers enough! Go away!"

"But;" Danny began, "I, um, we want to make it up to the flowers." Danny showed her the mud in his hands, "See? There's an earthworm!"

Sam blinked suspiciously, and dug through the mud in Danny's hands without hesitating. She eventually pulled out a squirming pinkish earthworm. She smiled, "There is!" She ran to the flower box, and put the worm in the dirt. "Where'd you find this? Show me!"

"Okay, this way," Danny grabbed Sam's hand and dragged her to our mud hole. I followed them as fast as I could. "This is it!" Danny said with pride.

Sam fearlessly dove into the mud. Danny and I gapped; we'd never seen a girl get muddy so eagerly. We watched her dig around, "I found one!" She held up the worm gently. "Get me a bucket! I want to get as many as I can!"

"I'll do it!" Danny shouted and ran to get a bucket from the sandbox. I dove into the mud, looking for worms too. Danny came back soon, and then the next thing we knew we each found a worm!

"Let's see if we can get to five!" Sam said.

I paused, "How many is five?" We all pause this time, each trying to come up with an answer.

"Let's just get as many as we can," Danny suggested. Sam agreed, to his happiness.

Pretty soon we found plenty of worms, Sam picked up the bucket, and we followed her back to the flower box.

I was covered in mud, everywhere except my face. Danny was covered from head to toe in mud; but he didn't seem to care. Sam's dress was covered too.

Danny frowned at her when we got to the garden box. "Sam, your dress is filthy. I can't see the patterns anymore."

Sam must not have realized this before, "Hey, you're right! I like it better this way, now you can't see the dumb flower prints! I wish I could wear all my dresses this way."

We each grabbed a few worms, and scattered them around in the garden box, Danny looked at Sam nervously; "I've never met a girl who likes to play in the mud as much as you do."

"Well, I'm not a regular girl. In fact, I didn't really have friends before we moved, and I never hung around girls. I just couldn't stand it, all they cared about were dolls, and hair, and makeup." Sam wore a disgusted look, "And, they didn't really love flowers like they said they did. They'd just sniff them, and pick them. They never really _cared _about them, like I did."

"You're really nice to the flowers, you know?"

I piped up, "I still think you're crazy." Sam glared at me, and strangely, Danny did too. "What?"

…

The bell rung for lunch so, everyone started running back to the classroom to get their lunch boxes.

Danny and I sat on the floor and opened our lunchboxes. "What'd you get?" I asked Danny.

"The same thing you got, I think," Danny said, pulling out his sandwich.

I nodded, and went back to my backpack, sneaking something out of the outside pocket. I came back with it, and sat back down across from Danny.

"Hey, Danny," I said in a whisper, "Look what I got."

Danny looked at what I had and his eyes got wide, "Tuck, you do know that you're not supposed to have…gum, right?"

"I know! That's why I didn't tell anyone about it; you want some?"

Danny looked unsure for a minute. He looked at me nervously, "What flavor is it?"

"Bubblegum flavor."

Danny glanced around, "fine, I'll take a piece." I took one too, and quietly blew bubbles.

Soon, the gum started to loose its' flavor, and lunchtime was almost over. So, we packed up our lunchboxes, and put our napkins in the garbage can.

Danny started looking around, chewing his gum slowly. Then we noticed Sam, and walked over to say 'hi.'

At least, that's what I thought he was going to do. Instead, Danny stopped, and looked at me nervously as if to say, 'come with me? Please?' I ignored him, and instead, asked Miss. Alley if she enjoyed her lunch. Miss. Alley's eyes widened when she looked at my mud-covered clothes. She looked over at Danny, and didn't seem too surprised, that he looked even filthier.

When I turned back around, Danny was hanging around behind Sam. Sam wasn't paying attention to him; she was distracted by her mud-covered dress. She didn't seem unhappy though, she seemed to like the dirt.

Danny started pacing slightly then he spit up his gum into his hand. I watched curiously, wasn't he supposed to use a wrapper? And a garbage can?

I guess not, because he darted up behind Sam, and put the gum in her hair, before darting away.

I stood there, shocked, when Danny darted towards me, and dragged me behind the playhouse to hide.

Sam was shouting, "AH! HEY! WHO TOUCHED ME?" She glared around the classroom, and reached at the back of her head.

Miss. Alley came running, of course. She paused for a second to look at Sam, who was looking very angry. "What's wrong, Sam? Are you alright?"

She searched her hair, "Who ever that was, put something in my hair!"

Sam abruptly turned around, and pointed to the spot where the gum was stuck. Miss. Alley sighed and tried to comfort Sam, and then she took Sam into the bathroom to try and get the gum out.

I turned to Danny, he watched her leave, "Danny! What'd you do that for?"

Danny grabbed his head frustrated, "I don't know! I just, she wasn't, well, she wasn't-ARGH! I don't know why! I just, um, did it for some reason!"

He was blushing for some reason, "Well, now she's mad. Aren't you going to apologize?"

Danny gave me a crazed look, "Are you crazy? If I tell her it was me, she'll not like me anymore…"

"Who said anything about her liking you in the first place?" Danny blushed and looked away.

After a while, Miss. Alley came out of the bathroom with Sam. One of the other teachers told us that we'd be going home soon.

Miss. Alley sat down in front of the chalkboard and called everyone to sit down, on the floor in front of her.

"Alright," she started holding a reluctant Sam's hand. "Who put gum in Sam's hair? Who ever did, need to apologize to her."

The black-haired girl, and her yellow-haired friend stood up. (A/N figured out who these girls are yet?) "Paulina, Star. Do you know who did it?"

"Yes we do!" The black-haired girl said loudly; which girl was she anyway? Both girls pointed their fingers at Danny, "HE did it! We saw him do it!"

"Girls, there's no need to shout."

Another kid stood up, he was a boy, "and I saw him do it too, Miss Alley." He claimed.

"Thank you, Nathan." She turned to Danny, who was hiding his head in his knees, "Well, Danny? Please tell me the truth. Were you the one who put gum in Sam's hair?" Danny buried his head deeper in a nod. "Danny…that wasn't very nice, you hurt Sam's feelings."

Sam looked sharply at Miss. Alley, "No, he didn't. He just hurt my hair."

"But he still needs to apologize, right Danny? Now, come here and apologize to Sam for putting gum in her hair."

Danny got up slowly, and I wondered why adults always repeated everything as if we couldn't understand them.

Danny walked up to them; but he wouldn't stop looking at the floor. He pretended to wipe more mud of his face, as if it was bothering him.

"Well? What do you say?" Miss Alley asked.

"I'm sorry…" Danny said quietly.

"Sorry for what?" Miss. Alley pressed.

"I'm sorry, for putting gum in your hair, and for hurting the flowers, and for not being very nice…please don't be mad, Sam…"

Sam just looked at Danny quietly. Miss. Alley clapped her hands, "Thank you, Danny. Now listen up everyone! It's time to gather your things, and go home. Your parent's are arriving."

Everyone started scrambling around, gathering their things and meeting their parents at the door.

Sam and Danny didn't move. I got up, and went closer to tell Danny, incase he didn't hear Miss. Alley.

Sam stepped closer to Danny, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Danny took a deep breath, "Because, I was worried you'd be angry, and wouldn't like me, and that, well, you…"

Sam scrunched up her face a little, "What's that got to do with anything? I want to know why you didn't tell me you had gum! Don't you like me? Aren't we friends, now?"

"Y-you're not mad?" Danny asked pleadingly.

Sam scrunched up her face even more, "Why would I be? Friends forgive, and we're friends, aren't we?"

Danny gave an open-mouthed smile, "Yeah, we're friends!"

I smiled with them, and looked to the door for my Mommy. She came in, and behind her was Sam's Mommy, who was stopped by Miss. Alley. I turned to Sam, "Hey, Sam. Your Mommy is here."

Sam smiled, "Really? I have to tell her!" Then she ran to her Mommy; Danny followed her while I went to see my Mommy.

I hugged my Mommy, and said hello, then Mommy started asking one of the teacher's some questions about my behavior. It wasn't long before I heard Sam's mommy shrieking.

"SAMMY-KINS! What happened to your dress?"

"Mommy!" Sam shouted above her mother, "Mommy, look! I made friends!" She grabbed Danny's hand, and waved for me to come over. I came, and Sam grabbed my hand too, and hoisted both our hand into the air, "See, Mommy? New friends!" She shook my hand, "This is Tucker," she shook Danny's hand in the air, "and this is Danny!"

Sam's mommy still looked alarmed, "Your dress! Oh, Sammy-kins! You're just covered in mud!" She kneeled down to Sam, "Did these boys hurt you? Are you okay, Sammy-kins?"

"No, no Mommy. I'm fine, and these boys are my new friends. You told me to make friends, and I did so, nothing's wrong."

Sam's mommy looked like she wanted to say something back; but my mommy came over and interrupted.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Manson. You may be the fairest lady of them all; but your daughter, is one of the boys."

Sam's mommy, Mrs. Manson, gave my mommy a surprised look, and Sam looked at my mommy curiously, "Say?" Sam asked, "Are you Tucker's mommy?" My mommy told her yes.

Sam ran up to my mommy, and hugged her legs. Sam looked up at my Mommy, "Then I like you, too!"

Mommy laughed, and stroked Sam's head. "I don't think you have anything to worry about, Mrs. Manson. Everyone needs friends, Sam just found a friend in these boys; didn't you, Sam?"

"I did! Mommy?" Sam ran to her mommy, "I want to come here and play with Danny, and Tucker every day! They're fun, and I like them."

Mrs. Manson looked at Sam, "Well, alright; but you have to promise me that you won't be so filthy every time I pick you up."

Sam looked at Danny and me, to confirm it. Danny didn't have and answer, so I spoke instead.

"Depends on if it's muddy outside, or not."

…

We all said goodbye. Mommy put Danny and me in the car, and strapped us in our car seats. All the way home, my mommy was asking us questions about our first day.

We talked a little about the playground, a lot about the mud, and then Danny went on, and on about Sam. He talked about how cool it was, that she liked the mud. How she forgave him for putting gum in her hair, and hurting the flowers.

Then we were almost home, and there was only one thing I had left to say to Danny.

"You are SO smitten!"

* * *

><p>Smitten, is one of my favorite words. I'm convinced (for some reason) that beneath Sam's hard goth exterior, is NOT a girly-girl; but a kind girl who values friendship. :)<p>

How's my cuteness? Oh gosh, I'm curious! How well did I handle this, do you think? (Flames? Bring'em on, I can handle it.)

Next plot bunny will hop over at an unpredictable time, hopefully this super long, fluffy-ish one-shot will keep you happy until then. And don't worry, I won't let plot bunnies get in the way of my other projects. Like I said, these are, "written at my leisure, and from my precious plot bunnies."

Speaking of "other projects" A Stroll Down Main St. will be out next Sunday, as promised. I'll keep my word on that.


	2. Stars so Dear

I wrote this today in about an hour or so. I had so much fun! I really should update this story more often. It's also a Cujo background story. Enjoy. :)

I don't own DP.

* * *

><p>Installment 2: Stars so Dear.<p>

Danny jumped towards the sky then collapsed to the ground and rolled down the hill. It was nighttime, and his parents were setting up the tent with his big sister, Jazz. Danny had managed to sneak away to a nearby field where the stars shinned brightly above him. Brighter then they ever did back at home in the city.

Danny came to a stop at the bottom of the hill where he could still see the RV from there, so he wasn't worried. He stood up and fearlessly ran in circles. He giggled as he lifted his arms up to mimic an airplane.

"Vrrrrooooommmm! Hurry captain!" Danny shouted to his imaginary puppy-friend, "Engines at full thrust! We need to get to the space-ship before lift-off!"

With a laugh and a tumble Danny came to a stop and lay on his back. He breathed heavily as he smiled at the stars.

"You know Cujo?" Young Danny asked his imaginary puppy-friend, "Someday, I'm goanna go to space! Or at least fly, then I could fly all the way to the stars and all over the world!"

Little Danny grinned widely, with no fear of the outdoors apparent on his face, "You know what else, Cujo?" Danny said, and rolled over to face his imaginary-puppy, "I'm gonna be a hero. And I'm gonna save the world, and I'm gonna protect my friends so that the bad guys can't ever hurt them. Mommy and Danny too," Danny stared at the air for a second, "Yeah, and Jazz. I guess she counts."

Danny stood up and cranked his head up to look at the stars, "Hey, Cujo! Look a shooting-star!" He giggled with mirth, "I want to fly to the stars! Someday, I will…"

"Danny!" Maddie called from atop the mountain.

Her son responded, "Coming Mommy!" Danny ran back up the mountain and into his Mother's arms.

"Danny, don't you ever wonder away like that again! We're out in the woods, baby. You could get lost."

Danny flinched at his mother's tone, "I'm sorry Mommy, I won't do it again, but Cujo wanted to got for a walk."

Maddie sighed, "Cujo can wait until tomorrow when we go for a hike. Honestly, you can't just go around doing whatever your imaginary-friends tell you to."

"Cujo's not imaginary! He's real!"

Danny's mother sighed, "Of course his is dear, now it's time for bed. Daddy just set up the tent, why don't you put your sleeping bag where you want it?"

"Okay!" Danny complied and quickly set up his sleeping bag by the tent's window, so he could get a clear view of the stars. His parents filed in along with his sister and set up their sleeping bags as well.

Jack Fenton played awkwardly with his daughter and her toy dolls, which left Danny and his Mother to talk.

"Mommy?" Danny quietly asked.

"Yes, Baby?"

The child took a moment to think out his question, "What kind of a person flies up to the stars?"

"And astronaut, Danny."

"An as-trn-not?" Danny repeated, trying to learn the word.

"Yes, Danny. An astronaut's job is to ride in a shuttle, and rocket all the way up to the outer space. Sometimes, all the way up to the moon and back."

Danny thought about her words, "Then when I grow up, I wanna be an astronaut! So I can fly so high, that I can touch the stars! I'll bring Cujo with me, too!"

Maddie smiled, "You do that, sweetie. Now it's time for bed, all of us…"

Danny stayed awake for hours. He stared at the stars and listened to the sounds of the wild animals.

"I will fly someday," he said to himself, "I'll fly all the way to the stars, and I'll bring Cujo with me to share my super-hero adventures…" with that Danny closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

…

_(Ten years later…)_

"WHOO-HOO!" Danny Phantom shouted as he soared over Amity Park's bordering mountains. The nighttime sky shimmered with stars above him.

"Bark!" The ghost-dog Cujo chimed in excitedly, as he bounded through the air after his master.

"Good boy!" Danny hollered back to his dog. The little stray puppy was a stray no more, and had all of Amity Park fallen in love with the classic boy and his dog combo. Even thought the ghosts weren't exactly the usual boy and dog duo.

Cujo jumped into his master's arms, panted heavily, and wagged his tail with ultimate bliss. These were the best moments, when his master took him for flights after a long day of tracking down ghosts, and hiding from master's pack hunters, the grown-ups

"Good boy, Cujo…" Danny said, and scratched behind the glowing green dogs black ears, "Good boy."

Danny stared up at the stars, his loyal companion followed his gaze, knowing that his master didn't like to be bothered when he watched the night sky.

Cujo's panting stopped when he clamed down. He snuggled into his master's chest close enough to hear the pulsing of his cold-core. Master was powerful and could protect many people, but even master need help, too. And when he did, Cujo would always be a whistle away…

Cujo smelled the air and barked. He dropped to the ground, and rolled in the dirt.

His master followed him calmly, "What is it, Cujo?" Phantom looked around, "Hey, I remember this place. My parents used to take me camping here when my sister and I were little. I remember now…"

Danny smiled, and lay on the ground to stare at the stars as he did whenever he had the chance.

Cujo yipped and nuzzled into his master's side. He too, remembered this place. This was the place where he, the ghost-dog of all the miserable lost spirits of wolves and dogs that died in pain and misery, spent time in the wilderness he loved so much. When he was weak, and his master Danny, was merely a pup.

Yes, Cujo had found a loving and kind master in Danny Fenton before the boy had ever known of ghost's. When he had found Cujo suffering the park and had shown him love and friendship. Something that the spirits of which the ghost dog was made up of, had never known…

Cujo didn't awaken as his master picked him up to carry him home, he just relished in the feeling of millions of k9 souls syncing in peace and love for the one master that treated them kindness.

A friend when master was young, a companion now, and a loyal friend forever. That was the spirit of the dog, Cujo was the manifestation of all k9's who had never had that, and finally had.

They were friends before Danny realized, and Danny was a hero, before he even realized that he'd saved anyone…

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Review, if you have anything to say, I hope you liked my rise on Cujo. It would explain why Cujo adored Danny from the second he came from the portal.<p>

-If it wasn't clear, Cujo here is a joint spirit that wondered around in misery until Danny found him when he was only four years old. From the on, Cujo became his 'imaginary friend,' and a faithful companion. When the Axiom Lab guard-dogs were put down within a short range of time, Cujo was given the strength to manifest and leave the ghost-zone through a portal so that he could go back to earth, where he found Danny again, and the rest is history.

I hope you had as much fun reading this as I did writing it! See you later!


	3. A Fear of Flights

A/N I'll say Danny and Jazz are four and five here because that's just what I picture in my mind. It's also when I picture Jazz really trying to start acting like an adult (and an overbearing sister.)

-Disclaimer-Don't own-Don't sue-

* * *

><p>Missed Adventures of the Kiddie Kind: 3rd installment.<p>

A Fear of Flights.

Amity Park; a happy, _haunted _place to live. At least, that's what the Fenton family hoped when they set their sights on the city. Jack and Maddie Fenton had packed everything up for a home much more suitable than their first; an increasingly crowding condo. Their two fast-growing children Jazz and Danny made the couple realize the time was right as their eldest, Jazz, would one day want her privacy, meaning her own room. With that in mind, having come across the three-story building with an attic that might as well qualify as its own floor, the Fenton's scrambled with enthusiasm to strike a deal. Thankfully, it paid off, and the Fenton family had the deed in less than a week.

Having such a large house presented challenges, though. Jazz had taken to wondering around, unhindered by any child restraints and baby gates she came by. When Maddie was not paying attention, Jazz would slip away unaware of her mother's concern's. Danny, on the other hand, was very apprehensive of the new home. It bothered him that he and his sister no longer shared a room and that his parents were farther down the hall. Add to this a flight of stairs not required in their previous ground-floor abode, and subsequently his fear of heights, and the boy was overwhelmed. He insisted on being carried up and down the stairs, so much that Maddie had given up on placing a baby-gate there. She figured that when Danny was comfortable with the changes, he would conquer the stairs. Meanwhile, it gave her one less thing to worry about for a while.

It wasn't until a quiet, sunny, Saturday afternoon that Jazz decided the time had come for her baby brother to conquer his fear. Knowing her daughter's determination, Maddie picked up a clean load of laundry to fold in the living room, occupying herself with it and keeping a close eye on her children.

A few items folded and Jazz had coaxed Danny to the base of the stairs, teddy bear in tow. Unsure of what his sister was planning, Danny hesitated from the start.

"Jazzy?" Danny asked, "What are you doing?"

Jazz hopped half way up the stairs, "I'm going to teach you how to go up the stairs on your own."

Danny's eye's widened, "No! I don't wanna do that!"

Jazz put her hands on her hips, imitating her mother's stern posture, "You have to learn someday Danny, you're four! You're gonna be a big boy soon. Just take baby steps."

"I'm no baby! I don't need baby-steps!" Danny replied.

Jazz huffed, "Well, it can be big-boy steps, but only if you climb these stairs, because big boys can climb stairs."

Danny gave a mumble, refusing to accept that standard.

Jazz frowned in thought for a moment. "What are we gonna do?" She asked herself. Then, she darted down the stairs to collect a tea-party plate left askew by a previous game of make-believe. Back up the stairs plate in hand; Jazz raised it above her head and proclaimed, "Danny look! Look up here! It's the moon! The moon is at the top of the stairs!"

"No it's not," Danny replied, irritated and confused. "The moon is in the sky, and it's too big to hold in you hand," Danny stated matter-of-factly.

"It's pretend, Danny, you have to imagine," Jazz proclaimed.

"Imagine?" Danny repeated.

"Imagine; that means make believe. So imagine you're an astronaut, and this is the moon! Now blast off on your rocket and reach it!" Jazz shouted.

"Oh, okay!" Danny shouted, lifted his leg and-

-put it right back down again…

Jazz deadpanned and hunched her shoulders in a comic display of disappointment.

Danny bit his lip, "I'm scared, Jazzy…"

Jazz perked her lower lip, trying not to be frustrated, "Why are you so scared of stairs?"

Danny stomped his foot, "I am NOT scared of stairs!" He paused, then traced imaginary lines on the floor with his big toe, "…I'm scared of heights…and falling."

Jazz calculated her brother's confession. "Either way," she began, "you have to beat your fear's."

"How?" Danny asked, he voice let on that he was stressed out.

"With make believe! Do you know what astronauts do before they blast off?"

Danny blinked, "No…"

"They do a countdown! They say Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two one, blast off!"

Maddie paused mid-motion on a shirt she was folding. _'Little miss smarty-pants…' _She thought with pride.

"Do they?" Danny asked. "I don't think I can remember all that…What's it for?"

"Well, we'll do a countdown for each stair, starting form ten."

"But I don't know that…" Danny whined.

"Well, by the time you get to the top, you'll have conquered your fears and learned how to count down from ten." Jazz held out her hands, "What do you say? Wanna try?"

Stiffening his lip, Danny took a deep breath and nodded.

'_Maybe she'll be a teacher…' _Maddie mused.

"Okay then," Jazz climbed down the stairs to hold her brother's hand, "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, blast off!"

Danny hopped on up to the first step, his eyes shut tightly.

"Danny?" Jazz asked softly, "Open your eyes!"

He did, "Hey, I made it! I made it! Let's do it again!"

* * *

><p>…<em>A few moments later...<em>

Two stairs from the top and Danny was counting down with Jazz, no problem. Maddie had long finished her folding, and stood halfway up the stairs, prepared at any second to interfere if her baby-boy should fall. She bit her lip to stop herself from calling out a phrase of caution, fearing it would distract him. But, as her baby boy came one-step away from the landing, she couldn't help but express her pride with a few cheers.

"Five, four, three, two, one!" Danny and Jazz said together, and Danny successfully reached the landing.

"Touchdown!" Danny shouted, no doubt an imitation of his father.

"No Danny, blast off!" Jazz said in a vain effort to correct him.

Danny ignored her, preferring to spin around, "Mommy, Mommy look I…Mom, Mommy I'm up too high!" The boy wobbled on his feet.

Maddie wrapped her arms around his waist without a thought pulling him into a hug. Letting him down, Danny regained his balance and stood apart from his Mother much more comfortable with the height.

"It's okay, baby," Maddie said, soothingly.

Danny looked at his mother stubbornly, "I'm no baby! I climbed the stairs, I'm a big boy now."

Maddie suppressed a joyful laugh, "A big boy you may be, but you'll always be my baby-boy." She pulled him into a bear hug, picked him up and faced the stairs once more, "And you can reach any height you want to Danny, you don't have to be afraid of falling." _'I will be there to catch you.'_

Danny glanced down the stairs nervously, but with ever amounting gusto. "No, I don't have to be scared." He squired in her arms, "Put me down now, I want to climb down all on my own."

Maddie's nerves stirred, "Okay, but hold my hand on the way down since it's your first time."

"No!" Danny said, "I don't want any help!" He glanced once again down the stairs, dizziness made him wobble. He grabbed his mother's leg, "Okay, maybe I could hold your hand just a little…"

Maddie bit her lip to suppress her laughter. "Okay, baby. Now, we'll take this one step at a time…"

* * *

><p>AN Hope you liked it! Took a lot tweaking to get this in good enough shape, I think all the dialogue was giving me trouble...

You know the funniest, smallest things in the world make little boy's think they're all grown up. For my big brother, when he was _really _little his revelation to manhood was that he- "wears cowboy boots" and goes "pee-pee in the big boy toilet."

For me, I thought I crossed the line into adulthood the first time my dad called me a smart a$$. I was eleven and _proud of it!_ XD

Thank you for reading! Have a good whatever-it-is-your-time! :) Constructive criticism is always welcome!

-wbBg.


End file.
